Silent Suffering
by Hinata HyuUchiha
Summary: After her fight against Neji during the preliminary matches, Hinata Hyuga wakes up in the hospital to the sound of pained moaning. But when she meets Sasuke Uchiha in the middle of the night...strange things begin to happen. Complete!


Silent Suffering

Her eyes lost their sight.

Unknown to her, somewhere else, his eyes slowly recieved light.

After some blurry seconds, his surrounding came into view.

His head still throbbed with pain but he tried to shake it away.

He narrowed his eyes at the whiteness in front of him and slowly realized that he was staring at the ceiling.

He slowly sat up, not yet able to make any sudden movements. He first looked one way, then the other. He was on a bed - a not very comfortable one. Next to his bed was a small nighttable with a metal tray on it.

He noticed a pleasant smell coming from the table but felt too weak for any kind of food right now.

But something caught his attention.

They were some drugs next to the food - probably painkillers or another type of anesthetic.

He picked one from the tray and examined the label but was too tired to concentrate.

So he was in a hospital.

He wouldn't have thought he would still feel so weak after merely one fight. But he knew it was partially because a sealing technique had been used on him.

He drove with his hand through his hair - it was wet with sweat.

He removed the bed sheet. The cool breeze immediately struck his bare chest like an electric shock.

But he still wanted to get out of here.

He pressed his feet against the marble floor and lifted himself up. His feet were shaking under him. He took an awkward step forward when another wave of dizziness overcame him.

He tumbled onto the floor.

She slowly opened her eyes.

Her eyes wandered wearily about the room and stopped on the nighttable.

A tray of food was left for her but her body was too weak to move yet.

Her eyes continued their journey when they stopped on her arm. A tube was inserted that ended at an IV tube. Her other arm was attached to a machine that calculated her heartbeats in a second by the way it kept beeping.

Her eyes stopped now at the window. It was dawn. And the room was submerged in its orange hue.

She smiled weakly before her eyes allowed themselves to close once more.

But as soon as she closed them, her ears picked up a strange sound.

What was it?

Her eyes drifted open, facing the window.

It was pitch-black outside.

She turned to the machine that still kept beeping.

No, the sound she heard was different.

And then she heard it again - a scream.

A scream so painful, it shook her whole body.

And her heart began to hurt, sending her once again into darkness.

He heard it too.

He quickly sat up, listening more intensely at that miserable voice he heard.

Somehow that voice seemed so familiar. He could relate to it- he could feel the source of it.

Merely thinking about it made his body shiver.

In his current thought, he hadn't noticed several men enter his room until they grabbed him by his arms.

What did they want?

Didn't they see that somebody in this hospital was screaming his soul out?

Didn't they see that it was a matter of life and death?

He tried to push one of them away, but he was replaced with another one.

He hit one of them with his elbow but the man was unwilling to let go and tightened his grip on him.

He thrashed around wildly but was cut short when he was pushed down onto the bed.

"Stop it! We want to help you!" one of them said, tightening his grip on him.

Help him?

Didn't they see that someone else needs their help right now?

"Stop screaming!"

Those words took him by surprise but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

He managed to kick one of them into his chest and was about to get up when he felt a stinging pain on his right arm.

He quickly turned around to see himself getting an injection. He hit the man's hand, removing the needle from his arm and stood up.

He felt exhausted...and sleepy.

The men took a step back as he slowly stepped towards them, rage visible in his face.

His eyelids felt heavy and his body finally succumbed to the drowsiness and caused him to fall once again to the marble floor.

It was cold.

She was so cold.

Her eyes opened and she immediately shivered. She noticed the window stood slightly open and went over to close it.

There were no stars or moon tonight, yet it was a nice sight.

She closed the window.

She felt a bit better than before and smiled at that thought, so maybe she will be able to see the final matches.

Her throat felt dry, so she went to the nighttable but unfortunately the jug was empty.

She looked over to the clock - it was midnight.

She didn't want to be a burden to anyone. Maybe she could get some water herself, since she felt better and knew her way around.

She slowly walked over to the door and reluctantly opened it. The hallways were empty. Even during the days the emergency sector of the hospital was deserted. The only noise came from the humming of the fluorescent lights that partially lit the hallway. Some of them had been turned off to save electricity but a few were simply broken that would only flicker once in a while.

The emptiness was making her a bit uneasy but she decided to go to the kitchen nonetheless.

She steadily made her way through the hallway, taking a look at the numbers of the rooms she was passing.

129, 127, 125,...

The glass door that seperated the emergency sector from the rest of the hospital came into her view. She was getting close. The kitchen was just after that door.

And then she heard it.

She stopped dead and turned around.

Somebody just screamed.

Just like last time.

It must have been in one of the rooms in the back.

It came again - this time a moan.

She slowly made her way back, her footsteps echoing through the hallway.

It was becoming frightening but she was too curious to become really frightened.

She examined the door numbers once again.

133, 135, 137...

She stopped in her tracks.

There was another moan - right next to her.

She turned to the door.

139.

This was the door.

But who was inside it?

Her heartbeat sped up, almost hurting her.

She felt slightly dizzy but took deep breaths to calm herself.

The moan had turned to whispers.

What were those whispers? They were unclear.

"Why?...weak...no...,"

She placed her hand onto the handle.

It was cold as if it was frozen.

And the whispers died immediately as if sensing her behind the door.

She swallowed hard.

Should she enter?

Maybe that person wanted to be alone.

What if what she would see now was not to be seen?

What if whatever she will witness now will forever stay in her mind and torture her for the rest of her life?

But maybe that person was on the verge of death.

She took another deep breath...and slowly opened the door.

The window was facing her and moonlight filtered through it.

She quietly closed the door and stepped closer.

The moonlight fell onto the bed.

She could hear heavy breathing and moved closer to the bed to finally see who was in so much pain.

To her shock...the bed was empty.

But the breathing was still there - so close to her.

As if someone was breathing right into her ear.

She closed her eyes.

Maybe she was just dreaming.

Maybe it was all a nightmare.

Maybe she wasn't even in the hospital.

But the voice behind her shook her awake.

"You shouldn't have come here."

She turned around in fright.

Her eyes showed surprise.

His eyes had no expression at all.

His red eyes bore none of the pain that was visible in that scream just seconds ago.

Yet, why was she overcome with trepidation?

"Sasuke?"

His expression stayed blank.

"What happened?"

His eyes narrowed, causing her to take a step back.

She tripped against the bed and accidentally knocked his tray over.

Glass shattered.

Metal clanked.

Her dizziness worsened.

She inhaled deeply.

"G-go back!"

His voice was strained.

She saw him leaning against the door, face twisted in agony.

"A-are you alright?"

"Leave me alone!"

His shout only shocked her for a second.

She moved towards the door, being careful not to step onto any glass shards and opened it.

The hallways were still empty.

"I need help!" she called somewhat weak.

No answer.

She took some more shaky steps outside.

"Is...someone there?" she called louder.

Still no answer.

Her heart hurt again and she leaned against the wall.

"I..."

She coughed and after removing her hand from her mouth, realized that it was blood she coughed.

How could she help someone if she needed help herself?

"Hinata, why are you here?"

She saw that he seemed to feel better and that he no longer had his Sharingan activated.

"I wanted some water...but then I heard someone screaming and wanted to help him...and then I found you."

He snorted.

"I don't need your help. Go."

His face seemed to have lost its painful expression but, for some reason his hand was covering part of his neck.

Why was that?

"Are you sure?" she asked in a low voice.

His eyes narrowed as if flinching.

Was he still in pain?

"Yes."

She reluctantly moved away.

Her steps were still shaky.

A door closed.

She turned around...but he wasn't there anymore.

Maybe he felt better.

She continued her way with a somewhat relaxed mind and finally found the kitchen.

After quenching her thirst, she had to use the bathroom.

While on her way, she noticed a doctor entering a room.

"E-excuse me!" she stammered nervously.

The door closed, leaving her disappointed.

She waited some seconds but the door remained closed.

She entered.

The doctor was on his way out, a folder under his arm.

"S-someone in room 139 i-is feeling unwell."

"Is that so?"

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha," she mumbled.

The man stopped for a while, a serious expression on his face.

"I will take a look at him now. And you should get back to your room too," he said and smiled oddly.

He left the room with quick steps.

She heard a raspy voice to her right.

"Please...call t-the...nurse."

It was an old man lying in a bed.

The man was breathing heavily, sweat covering his forehead. His veins in his thin arms protruded from his pale skin and his eyes were bloodshot.

She immediately went to the reception.

"A-a man in room 166 has to see a nurse."

The nurse immediately rushed through the hallway without even showing any kind of facial expression when hearing her out.

As if they knew what would happen to their patients.

After that, she finally went to the bathroom to relief herself.

She washed her hands with water.

It was cold...but somehow refreshing too.

She washed her face too and took a look into the mirror.

His face was there - staring with those black eyes back at him from the mirror.

But why did he have the feeling that he wasn't - that all this was a horrible nightmare.

He shivered - again, giving rise to a mild dizziness.

He closed his eyes...and smiled.

No, it was real and since he can walk somehow, he won't have to worry.

Since for now...everything was just fine.

Her face seemed pale and her forehead had a few sweatdrops that she quickly wiped away.

At least she didn't feel dizzy anymore.

She went out and immediately noticed the nurse she talked to before exiting room 166 pushing a bed with someone whose head is covered under a white bed sheet along the hallway.

She felt apprehensive.

What if the man from earlier was under the covers?

What if the nurse didn't make it in time?

She shook her head.

She shouldn't think like this but...

She entered the room and carefully looked around...but the bed was empty.

She stood still for some moments, a mixture of confusion and fear bubbling inside her.

She had to make sure and luckily the nurse was passing her in the hallway.

"Excuse me? What happened to the man in this room?"

She looked a bit annoyed but answered anyway.

"He passed away due to an overdose of his medicine. But only doctors or nurses are allowed to give him said medicine and strangely he was for most of the time alone. If you would excuse me now," she said and continued her way towards the emergency sector.

Only doctors and nurses are allowed to provide the patients with their medicine and strangely a doctor was inside the room shortly before he passed away.

Her apprehension grew.

Could it be?

She shook her head again.

Nonesense.

Why would the doctor kill his patient?

Maybe the patient himself took his medicine by accident or something.

All this thinking made her thirsty again and she made her way towards the kitchen.

He felt horrible.

The diziness and pain returned.

He thought he felt better since he could walk easier.

He thought everything was fine...but his mind told him otherwise.

His hands turned to fists, trying to control them.

But...he knew, once he went to his room, he would feel better and everything would be ok.

Her footsteps echoed through the hallway.

The marble floor felt cool and smooth beneath her bare feet.

She smiled.

She'll soon feel better.

The bed felt comfortable and even the fluorescent lights were not that bright to her eyes anymore.

Her fight might have almost cost her life but she was sure that none of the suffering during that time will stay with her.

Because she felt herself already healing.

She closed her eyes, feeling sleepy once again.

That's when she heard it.

A voice - a suprised one.

Unfortunately she could make out only a few words.

"What...you..."

After that a moment of silence.

She felt drowsy.

Maybe some patient was wandering the hallways.

But the next thing proved her assumption to be wrong.

A scream - a scream of utter pain.

But it was cut short.

She knew one thing, even in its short duration: It was a woman who screamed.

She hurridly stood up, thereby knocking over her empty metal jug, making loud clanking noises.

She ignored it and went out of her room

He heard it too and was about to panic.

But he restrained himself.

What was wrong with this hospital?

It was as if one problem followed the next.

But at least he wasn't involved.

And as he made his way through the emergency sector, he thought of how to get rid of the pain.

The pain that kept surfacing every now and then.

He stopped, leaning against the wall.

It was a miracle that he could walk still but for how long?

She made her way through the hallway with quick steps.

Suddenly she stopped.

The doctor from before exited a room and after looking both ways, hurriedly made his way towards the glass door.

She froze when she realized what room he just left.

Room 139.

He didn't notice her since a room's door was left ajar, thus hiding her from his sight.

After making sure he was behind the glass door at the far end of the hallway, she rushed towards room 139.

What happened?

Who screamed?

And was Sasuke still in there?

Was he maybe also wounded?

She reached the door and threw it open.

She immediately noticed an open window.

The room was cold indeed.

Her eyes wandered about and stopped under his bed.

She noticed a hand under it.

She carefully stepped closer.

Was it his hand?

Her heart pounded loud inside her chest.

"Sasuke?"

Her whisper added to her fear.

She knelt down and reluctantly pulled on that hand until, bit by bit the body was revealed.

She held back a scream.

It was the nurse.

Her skull was cracked, the flowing blood the only proof that her head recieved damage at all.

She couldn't take her eyes off the woman's blue ones that were staring blankly back at her, trying to scream out their final message.

Her mouth was slightly parted in an eternal cry.

She didn't even realize that she was kneeling beside her until she heard a familiar voice.

"It was the doctor."

She slowly turned around to see Sasuke standing right behind her.

"W-what should we do?"she stammered, the shock still in her bones.

"We have to tell someone."

She slowly stood up and made her way towards the door.

He followed right behind her.

She opened the door and stepped out and immediately noticed someone in the distance.

"We need help! Someone -"

She froze in shock.

It was the doctor who advanced on her with quick steps.

Did he see her?

But before she could even think of an answer, she was being pulled back inside the room.

He closed the door.

They listened intently.

The footsteps grew louder and louder.

And they stopped right in front of the door.

In her panic she instinctively took his hand and squeezed it.

He noticed her hand shivering.

Only the flourescent lights and the wind from the open window gave any sound at all.

Then the footsteps faded away.

Both sighed in relief.

Realizing she still held onto his hand, she blushed and quickly removed it.

"Can you see if he's gone?"he asked and she tried to activate her Byakugan but it only worsened her dizziness.

So he opened the door and quickly took a look both ways but luckily, he was nowhere to be seen.

A moment of silence.

A moment of pondering.

They were lucky...for now.

She reluctantly stood up, eyes averted from any form of eye contact.

"A-are...you sure he's gone?" she murmured.

He stepped out of the room, causing her to gasp.

"Can you see him?"

She slowly shook her head and followed him outside.

He opened the door across from them and took a look inside.

Then he did the same thing with the room next to it.

"What...are you doing?" she asked confused.

He advanced on the next door when he was overcome with another wave of pain, causing him to lean against the wall to support himself.

"Are you...alright?"

He didn't answer.

She stepped closer.

She heard a muffled groan as his hand once again covered his neck.

But he wasn't wounded.

What caused him this pain?

She extended her hand when he all of a sudden slapped it angrily away.

"Don't touch me!"

She stepped back.

She was surprised by his emotional outbreak.

Those words sounded almost frightened.

He looked away.

She went over to the door and took a look inside.

Nobody was there.

She turned to the next door.

And the next.

"We have to split up," he stated suddenly.

Her face showed a hint of fear.

"Why?"

"It will be faster."

"But...will you be ok?"

He took a glance at her.

Her face was pale and she seemed to have trouble staying onto her feet.

"I won't be in a worse condition than you."

He turned to leave.

"But-"

In an instant he turned to her and grabbed her arm.

"Don't follow me!"

His voice was almost menacing.

"Wait here for me. I don't want something bad to happen."

She looked away, seeing him stare.

Why was her heart racing?

Why did she feel as if blushing?

His grip tightened.

She took a quick glance.

His eyes were hard.

She felt confused.

"Understand?"

She nodded reluctantly and watched him leave.

His walk was confident but she knew he was in pain.

She just hoped he wouldn't be in trouble.

She continued her search with the sound of his bare feet hitting the smooth marble floor slowly fading.

The sound was soothing - she felt safe.

As long as his footsteps were still audible, she felt herself protected.

But it was of short duration.

His footsteps died and so did her safety.

But she continued to open room after room.

Yet, nobody was there - no nurse and no patient.

Where were they?

Maybe she had to exit the emergency sector...but Sasuke was already searching that area.

Unless something happened to him.

Her heart sped up, causing her to flinch.

Her legs shook under her and she supported herself against the wall.

She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths.

She balled her hands to fists and went into the last room.

Except for some medication, machines and an empty bed, there was nothing to find.

She felt disappointed...and tired.

She went over to the window and opened it.

A cool breeze entered the room from a starless night.

She searched for the moon...but it wasn't visible from this side.

She closed her eyes once more.

How wonderful it would be to just sit in front of this breeze and watch the night pass by!

Why couldn't she search for stars or the moon instead of people?

People were not like stars that would give her joy by simply watching them.

Not people she didn't know.

Except for Sasuke.

It wasn't joy she felt when he was around...but company.

Yes, he was the only one in this hospital that she felt some emotion for. This emotion was not love or hate...but at least it was better than having no feeling at all when you look at someone.

She didn't exactly know what emotion she felt when she looked at him.

Her emotion was as a mystery as Sasuke himself.

She felt odd thinking about him so she reluctantly stood up and went out of the room.

Very strange.

All the lights began to flicker and she finally decided to go to the other side of the hospital.

He noticed it too but ignored it.

He had to relief himself of the headache that throbbed inside his head.

His hands were first submerged in ice cold tap water and then he splashed some of it onto his face.

It was so refreshing and calming.

He stood still for some seconds, letting his throbbing pain fade into nothing.

He smiled - he felt at ease.

But his smile faded in an instant when another thought crossed his mind.

What about Hinata?

Her legs felt weak and heavy after checking room after room and she wanted desperately to rest.

But one more room wouldn't hurt her.

She opened the door which creaked loudly.

The room was dark, the only light coming from behind the door she entered from.

The bed was empty and the room was neat.

As if never entered before - just like most of the rooms she checked.

Something was wrong.

Did the doctor have something to do with it?

Was he even possibly using Genjutsu?

She had to talk to Sasuke.

Maybe he found help.

She turned around - and screamed.

The doctor sat quietly behind the door she just entered.

His eyes were wide and his mouth was twisted in a hideous smile. His glasses lay cracked next to him.

She stepped back.

"N-no!"

She couldn't stop staring at him - at his throat.

A scalpel had been brutally thrust into his throat and had been left inside it.

His coat and the wall behind him were covered in blood.

Her stomach convulsed and she vomited.

Her dizziness retuned twice as strong.

Who did this?

Why?

Where was Sasuke?

The lights dimmed and went off.

She felt panic paralyze her legs but she had to find him.

She slowly went out of the room with shaky steps.

Where did she come from?

She randomly took the right way and went along the wall, her footsteps and heavy breathing being her only companions.

Where could she go?

All doors were left ajar, meaning that all the rooms have been checked.

But how come there was only one patient in this whole building?

Nothing made sense.

There was only one thing she could do.

"Help! I need help!"

Silence.

She repeated her call but still no answer.

She reached the glass door.

Maybe he was already waiting for her.

She ran inside but tripped.

She felt too tired to run yet and slowly stood up.

"Sasuke? Where are you?"

She hoped he would hear her...but no answer.

"Where are you?" she shouted again but still received no answer.

She coughed again - this time no blood.

She entered his room but except for the dead nurse, nobody was there.

She hurried out and walked towards her own room.

Her surrounding turned blurry for a moment.

She felt hopeless and exhausted.

But how could she sleep when a killer was roaming the building?

How could she close her eyes when Sasuke hasn't returned yet?

How could she rest with all this pain?

She reached the door and shut her eyes to keep from crying.

And she heard a sigh from behind her door.

Was it the killer?

Or was it Sasuke?

With a shivering hand she grabbed the handle.

It was ice cold.

She waited but no further sound emerged.

Maybe she just imagined it.

She opened the door very slowly, and tiptoed inside.

She still couldn't see anything but outside the window.

She closed the door as quietly as she could.

And then somebody lunged at her, knocking her onto the ground.

She screamed.

The attacker didn't do any other move.

But she continued screaming in the hope that Sasuke might hear her.

"Hinata?"

She immediately recognized that voice and her eyes filled with tears.

"Sasuke?" she whispered back.

She reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"I...was so worried."

He sighed.

She blushed, realizing that he was sitting on top of her right now.

"Where were you?"

His voice turned serious.

"I..."

"I told you to stay here."

"T-the doctor...has been killed."

She felt sick by merely thinking about the gruesome scene.

"Sasuke! What happened?"

The moonlight that reappeared from behind the clouds, revealed a dark stain on the wrist of his hand she just squeezed.

He was wounded!

She wiped the stain with her hand, resulting the stain only to smear.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

There was no cut beneath the smudge of blood.

She moved a bit to let him know that she wanted to get up.

He didn't stir.

And once again she was overcome with that sense of trepidation.

"Do you know what pain is?"

His voice turned monotone.

"It's when body and emotion give in to each other - when one is stronger than the other. And when you are too weak to do something about it. To escape it...you have to train your body and mind."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Have you ever been tortured before?"

Her confusion grew.

"I have. I suffered from my childhood onwards. And all because I was too weak - mentally and physically. I lost my family because I was too weak. And so I trained. Until Orochimaru showed me that I wasn't good enough. The last fight brought me here and every night I experience the same nightmare. Over and over I see my brother killing my whole family. And those nightmares cause me to feel intense physical pain. Because of my mental suffering, Kakashi's seal weakens and the Cursed seal becomes stronger, always trying to control me. Meaning I'm still not good enough. I have to train more to gain more power. But first I have to get out of here. "

What was he talking about?

"I-I...don't understand," she mumbled, his weight starting to hurt her.

A long silence.

Maybe that wasn't him.

Maybe it was a disguise.

But the moonlight revealed a cruel smirk forming on his face.

"I wanted you to help me get out...but you saw too much."

With one quick motion, he had her throat in his grasp.

She clasped both of her hands around his wrists to push him off.

But he was too strong - too strong to feel pain.

She tried to pry his fingers open but she was not strong enough.

"Do you now know what it means to suffer? I had to kill the old man because he saw me trying to escape. And the nurse who knew that it wasn't an accident. And the doctor who knew it was me."

His voice was horribly calm when he spoke.

She touched the floor, desperately trying to find some sort of weapon.

But all she felt were marble tiles.

She felt his thumbs move onto the soft spot in the middle of her throat.

Her hands still found nothing.

"And unfortunately you had to stumble upon their corpses."

His thumbs pressed against the soft spot.

"If you hadn't discovered the blood stain on my wrist...I might have let you live."

She tried to scream but only gagging noises came out.

She tried to breathe through her nose but it didn't help.

Her hands brushed against something cold...and solid.

His face and the moonlight turned blurry as his hands tightened further around her neck.

Her hand slowly clasped around the solid material.

It was bigger than her hand.

The blur vanished and was replaced with a blinding white light.

She closed her eyes...and with her remaining strength swung the object in her hand, hard against his head.

With a sickening thud and scream, he fell off her.

She immediately coughed when air was finally filling her lungs again.

Yet, she still remained on the ground, savoring the moment while the pain disappeared.

Her eyes closed, waiting for the bright light to vanish.

She heard him move and her eyes snapped open.

In the slight blur, she saw him sitting up.

She heard him gasping for air.

The blur slowly vanished as she shakily stood up.

She still felt dizzy.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blood stained metal tray on the ground.

And it saved her life.

The ground was tilting and she held the handle of the door as support.

She turned around to see him already standing on his feet, blood trickling down the side of his head.

But this wasn't what scared her.

It was those blood red eyes that did.

He was staring at her with such intensity, that she felt as if she was being choked again.

She slowly pushed the handle down watching almost mesmerized as he stepped closer.

She heard him chuckle.

"Let me end your pain."

She pushed the door open and dashed through.

She stumbled but caught her balance and frantically searched for a hiding place.

Room 125, 122, 120?

None of them were an option.

"Please, someone...help me," she shouted.

But the only reply was her echo.

She was all alone.

The glass door came into her view and she tried to speed up, but only caused her dizziness to return.

She staggered again, moving in zig zag motion but refused to stop.

With her remaining strength she threw herself through the door.

She fell onto the floor.

The cool marble floor felt soothing against her hot skin.

She wanted to lie there forever.

She wanted to feel...cold forever.

But the sound of his feet denied her wish.

The same sound that she deemed calming - the one that made her feel safe.

She sat up, pressing her back against the door while waiting for the dizziness to fade.

And his footsteps immediately died.

Why?

She slowly stood up, ready to flee.

And then she heard a horrible cry of pain.

It sounded as if dying a very painful death.

Her heart hurt - physically and emotionally.

She felt sympathy.

His pain was similar to hers.

His shout continued.

She couldn't bear it and opened the door halfway.

"Sasuke?"

Her whisper remained unanswered.

"S-sasuke, are you hurt?"

Still no answer.

She stepped inside, letting the door swing closed.

For a moment there was only silence and darkness.

A light flickered above her.

It was the only fluorescent light that worked partially.

The rest of the building...was dark.

And for the first time in her life, she was afraid - afraid of uncertainty.

Afraid of whether seeing him alive or dead.

And she didn't know in what state she wanted to see him.

"Where are you?"

Suddenly she heard the sound of footsteps again as they slowly approached her.

And within a few seconds Sasuke stood some meters from her.

She pulled on the door from behind.

It didn't open.

She tried again more frantically...but it remained locked.

It made no sense.

How did it lock?

She felt close to panicking.

Until his calm voice broke into her thoughts.

"Do you know how it feels to be hated by someone you love?"he murmured.

Her eyes turned to her feet.

She didn't dare meet his gaze.

Yet, she replied to his question.

"Neji..."

He narrowed his eyes when remembering him.

The snobbish boy who asked for his age.

"Did he hurt you?"

She looked up at those words.

But she remained silent.

Sasuke was not caring about her.

His expression was too cold.

"He almost killed me...but only because he suffered more than me."

Still no reaction.

"But I can't hate him. I love him too much."

"Intresting..."

What was intresting?

"We have a lot in common...but yet you still chose to love him after he tried to kill you."

She nodded.

His eyes narrowed again.

"But I chose to hate even after he spared my life."

His words were full of spite.

"B-but the ones who hate...are the ones who used to love the most."

"How do you know?"

A moment of silence.

"I don't."

"And the ones who love...are the ones who will hate the most."

"That's not -"

"Except for you. Why?"

He tilted his head slightly, waiting.

"I don't...know."

His expression turned mocking.

"You are very strange. You let him hurt you without even trying to defend yourself. And this is what you call 'love'?"

"Isn't...it...like you? You choose to hate him even after he let you live. Is it really 'hate' you feel?"

"You don't know what it means to lose someone precious."

Her view shifted back to her feet.

"But isn't it the love for that precious person that made you feel this hate?"

"I didn't deny that."

She tilted her head in confusion.

"Love and hate are intertwined and it seems we are on opposite ends."

He smiled oddly.

Why?

"We might be opposites...but in a sense we are very similar."

He lowered his head.

"Similar?"

She heard him laugh - and she shivered.

She saw with shock that bright red marks were extending from his neck.

Was it this that hurt him - the thing he called the 'cursed seal'?

The marks were already on half of his body.

She closed her eyes.

Was she dreaming?

She opened them - and gasped.

The red marks faded to black, having already covered his whole body.

"A-are...you in pain?"

He didn't answer - he just stared.

Stared at her with blood red eyes.

"Do you need help?"

Why didn't he answer?

Why was her heart racing?

He laughed again.

She felt uneasy.

"Yes."

She watched him step closer.

"You are the only one that has such a similar relationship with your family. And you here are the only one who can help me."

"H-how?"

He stopped right in front of her.

She reluctantly turned her face away.

He moved her face towards him.

She blushed.

"You want to help me?"

She nodded.

"Feel my pain."

His whisper scared her.

But not as much as his face.

The black marks slowly sank into his skin.

"What's...wrong?"

As a reply, the black marks disappeared...into pools of red blood.

She watched in horror.

"S-Sasuke!"

He didn't even flinch.

The red blood where the marks had been were replaced with white.

His face, legs and arms slowly revealed patches of white.

White bone.

She heard heavy breathing but it wasn't him.

It was her.

"N-no...don't..."

She pushed against the door...but it didn't open.

"Hinata..."

She glanced at him.

His mouth was twisted into a hideous grin and his eyes were wide with ecstasy.

Her heart wanted to break out of her chest.

"Please...help...me."

He grabbed her by her thoat.

She whimpered.

She felt his cold fingers trace her cheeks.

So ice cold.

"Who would have known that from my hate, I would feel something as close as love towards you?"

She shivered.

He moved closer...and kissed her.

She groaned, trying to get away.

But his grip was too strong.

She gagged, feeling part of his lips sink.

He stopped and once again moved his hand towards her.

Her heart sped up, seeing what he was holding.

A shiny scalpel.

"W-what..are-"

"Your skin is so soft."

She was close to tears.

"Please...d-don't...kill m-me."

He smiled, caressing her cheek.

"I won't yet. Not until you understand me."

She shut her eyes in fear.

"But I do. I-i...do."

"So you're ready...to die?" he whispered into her ear.

Her eyes snapped open at those words.

"No! I just want-"

Her words got lost when seeing his face.

Half of his face was lost, leaving white skull on one side.

Her eyes were staring at the empty socket where his eye just had been.

Her eyes were lost inside its darkness - inside its emptiness.

She felt the scalpel pressed against her cheek.

But she couldn't move.

She could only feel - feel as the sharp tip slowly drove across her cheek.

She immediately felt something wet dripping from the painful cut.

She knew too well what it was.

"Does it hurt?"he asked.

She couldn't answer.

"Why don't you speak? I want an answer."

More silence.

"I almost got this cut the same way you did...and maybe you know what it feels like."

Her lip quivered and she bit it to stop it.

"But...I never realized that blood would look so beautiful. Maybe that's why my brother killed my family."

She gasped.

She was sure now.

He was out of his mind.

He was completely insane.

"So beautiful..."

His voice turned hollow.

"And I want to see more."

The pain in her heart returned.

"Where should I look for more?"

He hovered the scalpel over her arm and then over her eye.

"That seems to be a good spot."

The pain grew more intense and she grabbed her chest in pain.

He tilted his head in confusion.

"It hurts? Did your brother do this to you?"

She groaned, trying to fight the pain.

But soon blood trickled down the corner of her mouth.

Her surrounding turned blurry once in a while.

He reached out and wiped the blood with his thumb and then removed her hand from her chest.

But the dizziness and pain remained.

The pain was so strong that she barely felt his hand pressed firmly against her chest.

"Do you want me to help you out of this suffering?"

She stared strained into his hollow sockets - she was staring at a skeleton.

He was nothing more than cold bone - and she could do only one thing to prevent her from turning the same way.

She nodded.

"Good."

And all of a sudden he thrust the scalpel forward.

And that's when the pain was finally gone...

She was in complete darkness but she felt surprisingly comfortable.

Is this what death feels like?

As she wondered this, light entered her eyes, a blur of shapes and colors dancing in front of her eyes.

Where was she?

Heaven?

Hell?

Nowhere?

Her eyes opened slowly, the blur slowly vanishing.

Suddenly the shapes and colors seemed familiar.

She was in the hospital.

She sat up, still remembering the pain from moments ago.

It was all a nightmare.

But what was that noise?

Moaning?

Her head still felt heavy to make out the direction of it.

She stood up and walked over to the door.

But as soon as she stepped out, it stopped.

She looked both ways but the hallways were silent.

Maybe it was herself she heard.

She turned to face her room and was confronted with a silver fullmoon.

She looked at the clock and saw with surprise that it was midnight.

Should she go back to sleep?

Could she go back to sleep?

She went over to the nighttable to drink some water.

But she couldn't find the jug.

Where was it?

She reluctantly stepped out onto the hallway.

The glass door was to her right - and so was the kitchen.

But something drew her towards the opposite direction.

Foreboding.

She stared down the hallway.

Was he maybe having nightmares?

Was he hurt?

Why did she care?

With an uneasy feeling, she walked through the hall.

And the humming, flickering lights didn't make her feel any better.

Her eyes scanned the door numbers...until they stopped on a certain one.

139.

There was no sound coming out from there.

She opened the door a little and peeked inside.

No lights and the bed was empty.

Maybe this room was vacant.

She opened the door and stepped inside.

The window was open a bit...but the rest of the room seemed to be untouched.

Maybe his room was somewhere else.

Or maybe he was already dismissed.

Relief flooded her.

He was ok.

She stepped towards the window and opened it a bit more.

She was greeted with a cool night breeze.

She closed her eyes in joy.

It was cool and refreshing.

All of a sudden the door slammed closed.

She turned around...but nobody was there.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

No answer.

She felt silly and returned enjoying the scenery.

The moon illuminated the room with its white light, casting long shadows on the wall.

Shadows slow-dancing with the wind.

She opened the window further and let her feet dangle in the air as she sat on the windowsill.

Most of the houses in the village were dark.

How come she was the only one awake?

Because of the nightmare?

Because of him?

The leaves of a nearby tree rustled, drawing her attention.

Did it even matter?

The only thing that mattered was that she felt fine.

No more nightmares and pain.

She smiled to herself.

Maybe she will be dismissed tomorrow.

But her smile faded when she heard footsteps approaching her.

But before she could get a glimpse of the stranger, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She lost her balance and was about to fall when the stranger pulled her roughly into the room.

She stumbled but kept herself onto her feet.

She looked up and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Why are you here?" his angry voice demamded.

"I-i didn't mean to disturb you, Sasuke."

She fiddled nervously with her hands.

His black eyes narrowed at her.

"Why...are you here?" he repeated.

"I...heard someone moaning and I wanted to help him. I thought it was you."

She blushed in embarrassment.

He scoffed.

"Why would you think it would be me?"

Her eyes lowered to the ground.

"Because...I dreamed...about you."

His eyes showed surprise.

"What do you mean?"

Her blush deepened.

"I dreamed...that you were hurt. You said that...every night you had nightmares of your brother killing your whole family. And this made you feel a lot of physical pain. And you tried to escape from here so you could become stronger."

She shivered when remembering his next words.

He stared at her.

The girl who lost against her cousin...

Did he really share something with her?

No. It was just coincidence.

"And you said...something about a 'cursed seal'. You said it was trying to control you."

His eyes opened wide at her words.

"Is it hurting you?" she asked meekly.

He walked over to her and gripped her arm tightly.

"It's none of your business. I'm warning you. Don't tell anyone of your nonesense."

She stepped back.

He let her go.

"I-i'm sorry."

"J-just...go," he shouted.

She glanced at him.

He struggled to breathe and his face was pale.

"Are you alright?"

His face was twisted in annoyance.

"It's late. Go!"

But before she left, she wanted to help him.

She looked around the room and spotted a metal jug on the nighttable.

She walked over.

"I'll give him just some water and then-"

She groaned as her bare feet hit something hard and sharp.

Something that crunched under her feet.

She quickly stepped away and saw with shock that her feet were bleeding.

"Oh, it hurts," she cried.

Her feet were cut but on what?

She bent down to take a closer look - and gasped.

Glass shards - tiny, sparkling pieces of shattered glass were scattered on the floor.

He must have accidentally knocked something over when he got up.

But her eyes caught something else - something strangely familiar.

A metal tray.

It was lying on the floor not far from the shattered glass.

And as she examined it, the pain from her nightmare came back - as did the vivid images.

She kept staring at the metal tray.

At the bloody edge.

"It's too late," she heard him whisper inside her head.

She turned around and found herself staring into his eyes - eyes as red as the blood on the tray.

And she knew that what she felt was no trepidation anymore.

Everything was real.


End file.
